Who's the?
by Thetrue AngelBeast
Summary: Naruto seorang Hime yg tak mengetahui jati dirinya. Sasuke seorang uchiha yg begitu dendam pada Orochimaru, akibat kematian orang tercinta. Takdirpun mempertemukan mereka. Seorang Hime kerajaan Fairy kingdom, dan seorang Uchiha yg akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Walaupun itu memanfaatkan perasaan orang lain. Ganti Sum, ntah yambung atau nga. R
1. Chapter 1 : at Beginning and the end

**Hy minna-san^^**

**Nisa balik lagi dengan fic baru. Gomen-ne aku ngak ngelanjutin fic Hurt, masih belum ada ide nih! Bagi para senpai ataupun readers yg baik hati 3, kalau ingin memberi masukan silahkan!^^ =3**

**Aku terinspirasi ngebuat fic ini saat sedang mencari ifo tentang mahluk-mahluk mitos di Google. Info"nya menarik banget loh^^b. Hingga akhirnya aku ngebayangin tentang dunia Fantasy sendiri. Dan eh malah terlahirlah ide ini^^. Dari pada kepalaku mumet nampung ide ini ya mending aku tuangin ajanya=). Dan akhirnya jadilah fic ini!^^**

_**真の支配者は誰ですか？**_

**Dics : Naruto punyaya...?**

**Nisa : Sypa?**

**Om : Ehm..!╰(◣****﹏****)╯**

**Nisa : ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *tawa innocent***

**^^ok ulang dari awal ya!**

**Disc : Naruto own to Mr. Mashashi Kishimoto^^**

**This fic own to .Teme**

**Chara : all chara, maybe^^'''**

**Pair : Masih rahasia ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *devil laught* uhuk...uhuk...*keselek lalat-lalat***

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and etc^^**

**Warn : Mengandung unsur kekerasan, Miss typo(s), ngak nyambung, alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya."-"**

**Sum : "Go-gomen-ne Naru... Kasaan tak bisa menjagamu..."/"NARU..."/"Sudah saatnya"/"Apa kenapa kalian ingin meninggalkan aku?"/ "Ini sudah saatnya Kyuubi..."/"Jadi..."/"Hei siapa kau bocah?"/" aku adalah..." **

"Blablablablabala"** dialog**

_**'Blablablablabla'**_** batin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**At Fairy Kingdom**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari ini para_**Yosei **_dan semua penghuni_**Kingdom Fairy**_merasa senang karena sebentar lagi akan ad seorang_**Taiyō **_yg akan menghiasi hari-hari mereka di sana.Hari ini Ratu mereka sedang menjalani proses persalinan. Terlihat di luar kerajaan para _**Yosei **_dan seluruh penghuni kerajaan itu berdoa agar _**Ratu **_dan sang calon_**Taiyō **_selamat. Sementara itu di Istana sendiri sang_** Lord **_sedang gelisah menunggu kelahiran dari _**Taiyō **_nya. Disana juga hadir klan bangsawan seperti _**Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka, Haruno, Inuzuka, Aburame, Sabaku,**_ dan Beberapa anggota Kerajaan yaitu klan _**Senju, **_dan _**Uzumaki**__._

Sang Lord nampaknya begitu gelisah menunggu kelahiran dari_**Taiyō**_nya juga keadaan sang_** Ratu**_. Melihat hal itu Fugaku sebagai pemimpin klan_** Uchiha,**_ sekaligus Sahabat sari sang _**Lord **_a.k.a_** Namikaze Minato **_berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Tenanglah..," Ucap Fugaku dengan nada menyakinkan. "Lagi pula, di dalam sana ad para_** Bijuu **_yg kau tugaskan untuk memantau dan membantu proses kelahiran anakmu kan?" Tanyanya bijak. Mendengar penuturan sahabatnya itu sang _**Lord **_pun akhirnya sedikit tenang. Namun ketenangan itu kembali terusik. Ia merasa dari arah _**Hōrī **_ada _**Yami**_, ia heran padahal kemarin ia menyuruh _**Hachibi **_dan _**Kyuubi **_untuk mengecek _**Hōrī. **_Dan kedua_** Bijuu **_itu jelas-jelas mengatakan tidak ada_**Yami**_ ataupun hal-hal mencurigakan di_** Hōrī, **_tapi mengapa sekaramg ia merasakan keberadaan _**Yami **_dari arah_** Hōrī. **_Perasaan sang _**Lord **_itupun kembali menjadi tak tenang.

_**'Ad apa ini? Aku merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan terjadi sesuatu yg buruk.'**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In Hōrī**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Nggghh..." Erang seorang wanita berambut merah darah a.k.a _**Namikaze/Uzumaki Kushina**_ sang _**Ratu**_. "Ayo Kushi-chan" ucap seorang wanita bersurai hitam yg sedang memberi instruksi kepada sahabatnya itu agar berusaha sedikit lagi.

"Sedikit lagi _**Sono kōkina joō**_" ucap seorang wanita beramput pirang pucat yg di ketahui bernama Yugito__a.k.a _**Nibi **_salah satu _**Bijuu **_yg di percayakan oleh _**Lord **_untuk membantu proses kelahiran dari _**Taiyō. **_Disamping _**Yugito **_terlihat seorang wanita berambut orange yg hanya mengangguk membenarkan perkataan _**Yugito. **_"Ya...! Sedikit lagi Kushina...!","huh...huh..hah...hah...huh" terlihat orang yg di semangati sedang mengatur napasnya. "Ngggghh..." Erangnya keras sambil memegang keras batang besi yg memang sudah disediakan sebagai tempatnya mampiaskan rasa sakitnya itu."Nggghhh..." Erangnya sekali lagi. Tak berapa lama setelah erangan itu, terdengar suara tangis seorang bayi.

"Owek...howek...oek..." Terdengar suara tangis dari seorang bayi bersurai pirang keemasan yg baru memulai awal hidupnya di dunia ini. "Kau berhasil Kushi-chan," ucap Mikoto yg menampilkan senyum lembutnya terhadap sahabat di sepannya ini, "Anakmu perempuan dan dia sangat Manis dan Cantik" ucapnya girang dan hanya di tanggapi dengan senyuman dari sang _**Ratu**_ dan lama kelamaan kesadaran sang _**Ratu **_menghilang, sehingga kini ia tak sadarkan diri. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir dari arah Mikoto. Takut jika sesuatu terjadi pada sahabatnya itu. Melihat hal itu Yugito segera menjelaskan bahwa Ratu hanya pinsan.

"Kyuu, cepat bersihkan _**Taiyō" **_perintah Yugito,__lalu dengan segera wanita bersurai orange itu segera menghampiri is bayi ,kemudian dengan segera ia membawa bayi itu keruangan khusus untuk melakukan ritual memandikan untuk _**Taiyō**_. Sedangkan Yugito sendiri pergi untuk melapor. Saat berada di dalam _**Hōrī**_ (di ruangan yg berbeda, yg berguna untuk membersihkan tubuh _**Taiyō.**_) Wanita itu tercengang, saat baru saja ia membasuh kepala sang _**Taiyō **_dengan menggunakan air suci dari _**Myobokuzan**_. Tiba-tiba tubuh bayi mungil itu bercahaya dan seaat setelah itu bayi sudah bersih.

_**'Mus...mustahil...bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Paling tidak dibutuhkan waktu 3 atau 5 jam untuk membersihkan seorang Taiyō'**_

"Ad apa kyu..., apa yg terjadi pada_** Taiyō'**_? Kenapa dia sudah bersih?" Tanya seorang pria berambut hitam dengan poni yg menutupi sebelah wajahnya. Utakata __a.k.a_** Rokubi. **_Terlihat jelas keterjejutan di wajahnya. Ia begitu terkejut melihat sang _**Taiyō,**_ sudah betul-betul bersih. Di alihkannya pandangannya ke arah is surai orange a.k.a_** Kyuubi **_meminta penjelasan. Dan anya di tanggapi dengan tatapan tak tahu dari _**Kyuubi**_.

"Sudahlah kalau begitu nanti saja kita diskusikan hal ini, sekarang sebaiknya kita memulai ritualnya,"ucapnya mengingatkan _**Kyuubi**_. "Baiklah, aku akan membawanya kesana, kau panggillah yg lainnya untuk menyusul," dan segera membungkus tubuh bayi mungil dan segera pergi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**LORD PALACE**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Bagaimana Yugito, apakah mereka baik-baik saja?","Ya, mereka baik-baik saja _**Lord**_. Hanya saja sepertinya _**Sono kōkina joō **_terlalu lelah setelah proses kelahiran." Jawabnya berusaha menyakinkan sang_** Lord **_bahwa Ratu baik-baik saja. Setelah menjawab pertanyaan itu, tiba-tiba Utakata datang dan berkata kepada sang _**Lord **_bahwa upacara penyucian _**Taiyō **_bisa segera dimulai. Mendengar pernyataan dari Utakata semua orang di sana terkejut.

_**'Secepat itukah Taiyo ini menjadi suci' **_batin mereka bersamaan, kemudian melihat kearah Utakata,__meminta penjelasan dari Utakata, Utakatapun menjelaskan apa yg terjadi. Selesai menjelaskan, Utakata segera meminta izin untuk segera menyusul Kyuubi bersama Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Shicibi, dan juga Hachibi.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**At Seidō**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat seorang atau lebih tepatnya seekor _**Bijuu **_sedang menyiapkan segala sesuatu yg akan di gunakan untuk menyempurnakan penyucian dari sang _**Taiyō,**_ yg kini berada di tengah-tengah altar suci tempat mereka akan melakukan penyucian itu. Tak lama setelah ia selesai menyiapkan perlengkapan itu terdengar dari arah luar kuil derap langkah dari beberapa orang.

"Apakah semuanya sudah siap Kyuu?" Tanya seorang pria berambut merah bata, dengan beberapa tato' bergaris-garis melengkung di tangan dan kedua pipinya a.k.a _**Shukaku**_. Dan _**Kyuubi **_selaku orang yg di tanya hanya mengganguk.

"Kalau begitu kita sudah bisa mulai" ucap seorang pria lagi a.k.a _**Roushi **_a.k.a _**Yonbi**_. Setelah mendengar aba-aba itu para _**Bijuu **_yg lain pun segera menuju tempat mereka masing-masing. Tempat mereka sekarang jika dilihat dari atas akan terlihat seperti wadah/mangkuk. Posisi mereka melingkar di mulai dari Ichibi, di sebelah kanan _**Ichibi **_ad _**Nibi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Nibi **_ad _**Sanbi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Sanbi **_ad _**Yonbi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Yonbi **_ad _**Gobi**_, disebelah kanan _**Gobi **_ad _**Rokubi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Rokubi **_ad _**Shicibi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Shicibi **_ad _**Hachibi**_, di sebelah kanan _**Hachibi **_ad _**Kyuubi**_, dan di sebelah kanan _**Kyuubi **_ad _**Ichibi**_. Seperti itulah posisi ke-9 _**Bijuu **_itu, membentuk sebuah lingkaran mengelilingi sebuah permukaan berbentuk wadah. Di tengah-tengah wadah itu terdapat seorang bayi bersurai pirang yg tengah tertidur lelap menyembunyikan dua pasang manik berwarna _Shappire _dibalik kelopak mata itu.

Setelah menempati posisi masing-masing. Dengan serempak mereka mengangkat tangan kiri mereka, dan dengan bersamaan mereka menggores tangan mereka menggunakan sebuah pisau yg terbuat dari emas. Sedikit demi sedikit tetesan darah keluar dari tangan para _**Bijuu **_itu dan mengalir hingga akhirnya terkumpul di tengah-tengah wadah. Dengan segera para _**Bijuu **_merapalkan mantra.

_**"O, candidatii nostri de rudenie băuturi spirtoase va rugam sa protejeze soarele nostru, Și. Cum schimb am oferit sângele nostru Bijuu"**_ begitulah kira-kira mantra yg mereka rapalkan, dan dengan seketika kmpulan darah mereka bercahaya kemudian ikut menelan sang _**Taiyō. **_Cahaya itu terus berpendar dan akhirnya sedikit demi sedikit meredup meninggalkan seorang_** Taiyō,**_yg membuka matanya dan menampakkan kudua maik_ Shappire _nya itu.

Stelah selesai melakukan semua upacara penyucian itu kini para _**Bijuu **_beserta _**Taiyō **_segera menuju ke istana. Tidak perlu waktu lama bagi mereka menuju ke istana karena mereka menggunakan _**Ido. **_Dalam seketika mereka sudah berada di depan pintu _**Lord Palace.**_

'Kriet...' Terdengar suara pintu ruangan dari Lord sepertinya di buka. Menampilkan 9 sosok yg terdiri dari 3 wanita dan 7 pria + jangan lupa sama is _**Taiyō **_dia itu tokoh utama disini^^. Melihat hal itu sang _**Lord **_pun merasa senang, sekarang ia tengah menggengdong putri tercintanya. Diperhatikannya wajah sang putri secara fisik mirip dengan dirinya beramput pirang emas, bermata _Shappire_. Sedangkan bentuk wajah dan gendernya mengikuti sang ibu.

"Kau benar-benar cantik Naru..." Ucap sang _**Lord **_pada bayi kecil dalam gendongannya. Mendengar ucapan itu orang-orang disana agak binggung. "Naru? Maaf _**Lord **_apakah itu nama dari _**Taiyō **_anda?" Tanya kutua klan _**Hyuuga. **_"Ya Naru.., Naruto. Itu adalah nama putri kami" jawab Kushina sambari berusaha bangkit dari tempatnya di bantu oleh Mikoto. "Kau sudah sadar Kushina" Ucap seorang wanita berambut pirang yg di ikat dua dengan sebuah tanda seperti tanda wajik di jidatnya a.k.a Tsunade, Ratu sebelumnya atau lebih gampangnya ibu dari Minato.

"Kushina.., kau sudah sadar?" Tanya Minato kepada Kushina yg sudah sadar. "Seperti yg anda lihat _**Lord**_, saya baik-baik saja" ucap Kushina bermaksud bercanda tapi malah mendapatkan tatapan dari Minato yg berarti

_'Aku sedang tidak bercanda Kushina'_

"Hn... Kemarikan Naru" pinta Kushina saat melihat seorang bayi di gendongan Minato. Dengan segera Minato memberikan Naru kepada Kaa-san nya. "Kalian keluarlah" ucap Minato bijaksana tapi disana teselip rasa bahagia yg sangat besar. "Baiklah _**Lord-sama**_" ucap mereka serempak dan segera keluar. Membiarkan anggota baru kerajaan mereka untuk bersama dengan kedua orang tuanya.

"Cantiknya?" Tanya Kushina pada Minato saat melihat putri mereka. Minato hanya mengganguk tanda setuju. "Tak heran dulu saat mengandung aku sangat suka menatap langit. Ternyata mata putri kita ini memiliki warna senada dengan langit cerah" Kushina tersenyum. "Hei, jadi bagaimana denganku. Bukankah warnanya sama denganku" ucap Minato pura-pura keberatan, dan hal itu sukses membuatnya mendapatkan satu jitakan dari Kushina.

"Tapi milik Naru jauh lebih indah milikmu. Dimatanya terdapat begitu banyak kebahagiaan, tapi di sisi lain juga terlihat terlalu indah untuk di gapai" ucap Kushina bak penyair. Di tatapnya mata Shappire milik putrinya itu, dan hanya di balas dengan senyum manis dari Naru kecil.

"Kuharap kita bisa berkumpul selamanya" ucap Kushina getir. Mendengar perkataan dari Kushina, kebahagian yg tadi di rasakannya kini kembali digantikan oleh keresahannya.

_**'Kenapa ini.., aku kembali merasakan Yami dari arah Forest of the Death, tapi kali ini sangat besar apa jangan-jangan dia telah kembali bangkit' **_Minato diam sejenak.

"Minato.., apa kau juga merasakannya?" Tanya Kushina takut, sepertinya dia juga merasakan_** Yami **_ini. Minato hanya diam di merasakan_** Yami **_itu semakin mendekati Fairy Kingdom. Sekarang ia merasa Yami itu sudah berada di perbatasan Fairy Kingdom. Tiba-tiba saja Naruto Menangis dengan sangat kerasnya.

"Sepertinya Naru juga merasakannya." Minato melihat kearah putrinya kemudian kearah Kushina. Tiba-tiba pintu ruangan terbuka menampakan sosok dari Uchiha Fugaku di sertai dengan para Bijuu. "Maaf atas kelancangan kami. Tapi saya rasa, saya tidak perlu menjelaskan kenapa kami berbuat lancang seperti ini Lord-sama" Ucap Fugaku. Dan hanya mendapat anggukan dari Minato.

"Segera siapkan pasukan, dan aku ingin agar kau menemaniku nanti di barisan paling depan Fugaku," titah sang Lord, dan dengan segera mereka semua undur diri untuk melaksanakan titah terserbut. "Bijuu aku ingin kalian di sini ad sesuatu yg ingin kubicarakan," ucapnya bijak.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In The Battle**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat begitu banyak _**Dāku **_yg menyerang Fairy Kingdom. Begitu banyak pula prajurit yg gugur untuk mengalahkan_** Dāku. **_Namun hasilnya nihil. Karena setiap kali para_** Dāku **_hancur mereka akan kembali utuh. Begitu banyak yg telah berkorban. Di hari Bahagia sekaligus hari yg Mengerikan. Begitu banyak kejadian yg terjadi.

Kini hanya tersisa 1 orang saja di medan pertempuran. Seorang yg masih kuat menghadapi para_** Dāku **_yg datang tanpa henti. Sang_** Lord **_itu tahu bahwa dirinya tak akan bisa menang melawan ratusan _**Dāku **_itu sendiri. Kini yg dilakukannya hanya mengulur waktu berharap agar sang istri dan putrinya selamat dan suatu saat nanti kembali. Kembali untuk merebut kerajaan ini, kerajaan milik semua, kerajaan yg di penuhi oleh cahaya bukannya kegelapan.

Para _**Dāku **_menatap remeh pada pria bersurai pirang di hadapan mereka. Tanpa babibu lagi para_** Dāku **_menyerang pria di depan mereka secara bertubi-tubi menggunakan pedang. Menghunuskan berkali-kali pedang itu pada tubuh pria itu hingga akhirnya pria itu tak bernyawa.

.

.

.

Terlihat beberapa orang tengah berlari tergesa-gesa, diantar mereka ad seorang wanita yg tengah menggendong seorang bayi. Mereka terus berlari melalui Golden Forest. Mereka terus berlari hingga akhirnya mereka dikepung oleh puluhan _**Dāku **_yg berusaha menyerang mereka. Mengetahui situasi yg tak baik para _**Bijuu **_segera membentuk formasi melingkar untuk melindungi wanita yg tengah menggendong bayi tersebut.

.

.

Skip Time

.

.

Kini para _**Bijuu **_itu sedah kelihatan kelelahan dengan serangan dari para _**Dāku **_yg tak ad habisnya. Kondisi ini membuat hati Kushina bergerak untuk melindungi para_** Bijuu **_itu_**. **_

_**'Aku harus menolong mereka.., setidaknya jika aku yg berkorban.., masih ad mereka yg akan menjaga Naru...' **_Pikir kushina sedih. Ditatapnya wajah putrinya, kemudian di kecupnya pucuk kepala Naru sambil berkata...

"Go-gomen-ne Naru... Kasaan tak bisa menjagamu..." Ucapnya terbata tak mnyangka bahwa ini mngkin adalah saat terakhirnya mekihat putrinya. Ditatapnya para _**Bijuu **_yg sudah kuwalahan melawan _**Dāku.**_

"Kalian pergi dari sini," ucap Kusina tegas."Tapi Kushi-","Ini adalah titah, aku akan mengirim kalian ke _**Myobokuzan. **_Dan aku serahkan putriku pada kalian," ucapnya tak ingin di bantah, kemudian merapalkan sebuah matra dan dengan seketika tangan Kushina berpendar menjadi cahaya kebiru-biruan, dan dengan segera di tletakkannya tangannya itu ketanah, membuat tanah di sekitarnya bercahaya sangat terang dan akhirnya redup kembali. Meninggalkan dirinya seorang diri.

"Lawan kalian adalah aku, tak akan kubiarkan kalian mengambil putriku dari mereka yg telah kupercayakan," ucap Kushina berusaha tegar. Dan pertarungan tak imbang itu pun di menagkan oleh para _**Dāku, **_dan meninggalkan jasad seorang wanita berambut Merah dengan keadaan darah yg berceceran.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**In Myobokuzan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Kushina-sama..." Seorang wanita bersurai orange kini tengah terisak sambil memggendong seorang bayi.

"Sudahlah Kyuu..."__Ucap _**Shukaku **_berusaha untuk menenangkan temannya itu. Tapi _**Kyuubi **_masih terisak. Akhirnya ia pun tak punya pilihan selain mengingatkan pada sahabatnya itu bahwa Raja dan Ratu mempercayakan putri mereka pada Mereka (_**Bijuu**_), terutama pada _**Kyuubi**_ untuk merawat dan membesarkanya hingga waktu itu tiba.

_**Kyuubi **_terdiam memikirkan perkataan dari _**Shukaku**_. Benar apa yg dikatakan _**Shukaku **_bahwa Kushina mempercayakan Naruto padanya dan yg lainnya. Mempercayakan putri yg baru saja di lahirkanya beberapa jam yg lalu ketangannya. _**Kyuubi **_kembali terisak memikirkan kebodohannya yg terus-menerus bersedih padahal sekarang ia mempunyai tanggung jawab lain. Yaitu untuk membesarkan Naruto. Kini ia bertekat akan menjaga dan membesarkan Naruto dengan baik.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**15 Years Later**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Telihat seorang gadis bersurai pirang tengah berbuat usil kepada seorang wanita berambut orange. Dengan cara membongkar sanggul yg telah susah payah di buat oleh wanita itu oada rambunya. Dan gadis pirang itu segera berlari.

"Naru..."

.

.

.

.

TBC

TBC ini bukan Tuberculosis loh, tapi To Be Continue^^

¤_**Shīn**_

_**Shīn **_adalah kemampuan untuk merasakan aura jahat dari mahluk hidup atau pun benda mati. Kemampuan ini hanya dimiliki oleh keluarga kerajaan. Biasanya semakin tinggi status anggota keluarga kerajaan tersebut, maka semakin kuat kemampuan _**Shīn**_nya. Dan kemampuan terkuat _**Shīn **_dimiliki oleh _**Lord **_dan _**Taiyō**_.

¤_**Lord**_

Disini _**Lord **_adalah panggilan untuk pemegang kekuasaan tertinggi/peguasa Kingdom Fairy(Raja dan Ratu).

¤_**Taiyō**_

Adalah sebutan untuk pewaris tahta _**Lord **_(keturunan_** Lord**_)

¤ _**Dāku**_

Sebutan untuk prajurit kegelapan.

¤_**Bijuu**_

Disini _**Bijuu **_sebutan untuk hewan-hewan yg memiliki ekor dari 1-9 yg jg dapat berubah sebagai manusia. _**Bijuu **_berada tepat di bawah kekuasaan _**Lord**_ dan _**Taiyō**_.

¤ _**Yami**_

Sebutan untuk aura jahat.

_**¤ Hōrī **_

Tempat suci, dimana para_** Ratu **_melakukan proses kelahiran_** Taiyō**_

_**¤ Seidō**_

Sebuah Kuil tempat dimana dilakukannya upacara-upacara suci keluarga kerajaan.

Gimana? Bagus ngak'? Kalau ad kekurangan atau pun masukan tolong sampaikan dengan bahasa yg sopan melalui kotak Review^^

Jadi R&R nya^^

keep or delete^^


	2. Chapter 2 : At The New Beginnig

_**Ye...ye...ye...ye...ye...^^**_

**Akhirnya(´ ▽****),(╯▽╰)**

**aku bisa update next fic, setelah perjuanganku memohon kepada Kaa-san **_**'tercinta.'**_** Dengan menggunakan Puppy Eye's no Jutsu, akhirnya BBq kembali.T^T**

**Dan langsung aja aku ngetik next fic ini?T.T . Aku harap para senpai ataupun readers sekalian mau mengR&R ficq ini setelah membacanya!^^**

**Untuk para author yg udah riviews udah di balas di PM^^. Dan ini balasan riview untuk para readers ^^**

**banana : arigato banana-san, er.., ini bisa di sebut update kilat ngak ya? **

**black angel : wah... Angel-san juga suka fic dengan tema kanyak gini...*mata blink-blink* wah... Kita sama dong^^. And arigato for riviews.**

**Wah makasih ya untuk yg udah singga di kotak riview, dan ngeriview fic abal bin gaje ini #plak XD. Ngak nyangka kalau cerita ini bakalan ad yg follow and favs.^^ **

**Daripada ngedengerin aku curhat mending langsung...,**

**Langsung aja mulai**

**Happy Reading!°•(̯^┌┐o)•°**

_**真の支配者は誰ですか？**_

**Chapter 2. At The New Begining**

**Dics : Naruto punyaya...?**

**Nisa : Sypa?**

**Om : Ehm..!╰(◣****﹏****)╯**

**Nisa : ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *tawa innocent***

**^^ok ulang dari awal ya!**

**Disc : Naruto own to Mr. Mashashi Kishimoto^^**

**This fic own to .Teme**

**Chara : all chara, maybe^^'''**

**Pair : Masih rahasia ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *devil laught* uhuk...uhuk...*keselek lalat-lalat***

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and etc^^**

**Warn : Miss typo(s), Gaje, ngak nyambung, alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya."-"**

**Sum : "Go-gomen-ne Naru... Kasaan tak bisa menjagamu..."/"NARU..."/"Sudah saatnya"/ "Ini sudah saatnya Kyuubi..."/"Jadi..."/"Hei siapa kau?"/" aku adalah..."/"Hei! Jangan pernah meremehkan ku Teme..."/"Sakura..."/"Aku tak butuh alasanmu..." **

"Blablablablabala"** dialog**

_**'Blablablablabla'**_** batin**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**At Myobukuzan**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Terlihat seorang gadis berusia 15 tahun tengah duduk dengan wajah cemberut yg terkesan manis. Jika ad yg tanya kenapa dia gadis ini marah? Tanyakan saja sama seorang wanita bersurai _Orange _a.k.a Kyuubi yg kini tengah mengatur rambut gadis tadi dengan senyum kemenangannya.

"Nah... Sudah selesai" ucapnya senang. Dan kini terlihat gadis itu sedang memandangi dirinya di sebuah cermin yg bisa dikatakan cukup besar. Memperhatikan penampilannya yg mengenakan Kimono berwarna Biru cerah dengan motif awan putih yg senada dengan kedua iris _Shappire_nya. Ditambah dengan rambut _Blonde _nya yg kini tersanggul berkat paksaan dari wanita tadi a.k.a Kyuubi.

_**'Tidak buruk juga. Sepertinya aku memang ahli. Mungkin setelah ini Yugito atau Utakata akan ku jadikan bahan percobaan selanjutnya^^'**_ batinnya bangga pada hasil kerjanya. Sementara Yugito dan Utakata merasakan bahwa sebentar lagi akan ad hal buruk yg akan menimpa mereka.-_-'''

"Tidak buruk kok Kyuu-nee~. Ya walaupun Yugito-nee lebih pandai dari pada Kyuu-nee," ucap si _Blonde _a.k.a Naruto. Naruto menyunggingkan senyum kemenangan di wajahnya, berhasil menggoda Kyuubi. Diperhatikannya lagi kelungan rambut itu kemudian di perbaikinya bagian yg perlu, agar terlihat rapi.

"Jadi kau bermaksud menghina atau menghiburku?" Ucap Kyuubi agak marah karena dibanding-bandingkan dengan Yugito. "みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ *tawa innocent*, aku tidak bermaksud melakukan kedua-duanya kok, Kyuu-nee," jawab Naru disertai tawa innocentnya. "Lalu..?" Tanya Kyuubi berbasa-basi. Hening sejenak, dan akhirnya Naru membuka suara.

"Aku hanya mengatakan yg sebenarnya kok^^v" setelah mengatakan itu Naru segera ambil jurus L.A.R.I, karena dia tahu setelah itu Kyuubi pasti mengamuk dan tidak akan segan-segan padanya. Dan betul perkiraannya sesaat setelah ia kabur, terdengar suara gaduh dari arah tempat Kyuubi, disertai teriakan Kyuubi yg terdengar sampai rumah Nisa(?)

_**'Sepertinya Yagura-nii harus mengeluarkan dana lagi'**_ batinya kasihan pada satu kakak nya ini. Karena tiap kali Kyuubi marah pasti ad saja benda yg di hancurkannya. Dan yg harus mengurusnya adalah Yagura. #Poor You Thing... Poor You Yagura#

.

.

.

Di sebuah ruangan tampak 3 orang yg tengah menikmati tehnya dengan khidmat, tapi sepertinya acara itu terganggu oleh teriakan Kyuubi. "Sepertinya kita harus membeli perabotan baru..." Ucap seorang pria yg menggunakan Yukata berwarna hitam di hiasi aksen hijau *abisnya nisa ngak tau' tentang masalah gini-ginian* sambil menhela nafas. Dan melihat keluar jendela dimana seorang gadis _Blonde _tengah berlari untuk menghindari berbagai lemparan berbagai macam benda yg mengarah ke arahnya.

"Dia begitu mirip dengan Kushina-sama, kan?" Tanya seorang wanita yg mengenakan Kimono berwarna hitam dengan sentuhan sedikit warna violet. Yagura hanya mengangguk. "Bagaimana menututmu Shukaku?" Tanya pada pria yg sedang menyeruput tehnya.

"Hn" jawabnya dingin *dasar pelit kata :p*. "Yah sifat dan staminanya memang sama seperti Kushina-sama. Tapi secara fisik dan di saat sedang serius dia sangat mirip dengan Minato-sama." Ucap Yagura sambil tersenyum getir, melihat gadis _Blonde _yg terlihat seperti _copy_-an dari kedua orangtuanya.

Yugito dan Shukaku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Yagura, benar apa yg di katakan Yagura. Naruto, bayi kecil itu kini telah tumbuh menjadi seorang gadis yg cantik dan manis. Gadis yg terlihat polos dan lemah, tapi begitu kau mengenalnya kata-kata itu terlalu naif untuk kau ucapkan.

Naruto, gadis itu sejak kecil sudah di didik oleh ke-9 _**Bijuu **_itu. Dan sekarang Naruto sudah bisa di sebut _**Fukusū**_. Di usia yg ke-15 tahun ini Naruto sudah menguasai ke-4 elemen utama, yaitu air, tanah, api, dan angin/udara. Benar-benar hebat, itulah yg ad dipikiran para Bijuu itu. Naru juga mempunyai kemampuan _**Shin **_yg begitu hebat, bahkan megalahkan kemampuan kedua orangtuanya.

Sejak awal kelahirannya Naruto memang sudah istimewa, mengingat begitu cepatnya ia menjadi Suci untuk ukuran seorang _**Taiyo. **_Dan juga begitu banyak kejadian di saat kelahirannya. Mengingat begitu banyak orang yg berkorban untuknya. Tidak salah memang Minato dan Kushina menyerahkan Naruto pada kepada mereka.

Naruto begitu ahli dalam menguasai elemen-elemen. Dan sudah terbukti bukan, sekarang saja ia sudah menjadi seorang _**Fukusū.**_ Naru juga pintar #dalam artian lain#. Gerakanya begitu lincah, mungkin jika mereka betul-betul mengajari Naru untuk menguasai semua elemen. Bisa jadi kemarin mereka benar-benar di kalahkan Naru. Mengingat kemarin mereka semua hampir kalah saat latih tanding dengan gadis _Blonde _itu.

Beralih lagi ke pemandangan di jendela, terlihat Kyuubi yg kini sedang di tahan oleh Utakata dan Bee. Terlihat jelas jika dia masih jengkel akan ulah dari Naru. Naru sendiri jangan tanya, dia dengan santainya kini sedang mengelus-elus kepala Shiro. Serigala putih kesayangannya, yg kini tengah bergelayut manja pada dirinya.

"Sudahlah Kyuu..," ucap Utakata berusaha meredam amarah Kyuu, tak ingin jika is siluman Rubah itu bengkit dengan wujud aslinya. "Lagi pula sepertinya kita harus segera berkumpul," ucap Han yg tiba-tiba muncul membuat ke-3 orang disana menatapnya horor.

"Bisakah kau tak mengejutkan kami?" Ucap Utakata berusaha mengatur detak jantungnya yg sesaat lalu hampir melompat keluar, akibat ulah dari Han. Han hanya menggedikkan bahu tak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Sudahlah, ad apa Han? Tadi kau bilang kalau kita akan berkumpul, atas dasar apa?" Tanya Kyuubi to the point, dia masih kesal dengan ulah Naruto tadi. Han menatap Kyuubi intens, "Sepertinya sudah saatnya..." Ucapnya dengan suara yg pelan. Kyuubi agak kaget mendengar perkataan dari Han. Utakata dan Bee segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Kyuubi. Terlihat raut wajah khawatir di sana. Han yg jg melihatnya mengajak Utakata pergi meninggalakn Kyuubi dan Bee.

Kini di halaman itu hanya tinggal Kyuubi disertai kekhawatirannya dan juga Bee. "Sudahlah, Kyuu... Ini memang sudah saatnya," hening sejenak. "Naruto sudah beranjak dewasa, dia harus tahu _'hal' _ini," lanjut Bee, setelah keheningan yg sempat menyapanya dan Kyuubi. Setelah itu Bee berlalu meninggalkan Kyuubi yg masih terpaku, dengan _'hal' _yg di maksud Bee. Hal yg begitu ia tutup begitu rapat dari Naru. Kebenaran yg mereka tutup rapat-rapat demi keselamatan gadis itu sendiri. Tapi kini sudah saatnya. Ini adalah awal yg baru.

.

.

.

Terlihat di sebuah ruangan yg di dominasi oleh warna putih dengan sedikit sentuhan warna blue sky. Tengah berkumpul 9 sosok yg dikenal yaitu, Shukaku, Yugito, Yagura, Roushin, Han, Utakata, Fuu, Bee, dan Kyuubi. Sepertinya mereka tengah membicarakan _'hal' _serius mengenai Naruto. Hal ini terlihat dari raut wajah mereka yg menggambarkan berbagai ekspresi.

Seperti Shukaku yg selalu berekspresi datar seperti jalanan #plak XD, oke lupain aja. Yugito yg memasang raut wajah khawatir. Yagura yg berusaha terlihat bijak. Roushin is kakek tua yg dengan santainya menyeruput the hijau nya. Han yg ngak tau' gimana ekspresi-nya karena ditutup-tutupin. Utakata memasang raut wajah tenang. Fuu yg merasakan suasana tegang, mengeluarkan raut wajah ketakutan. Bee dengan santai sedang melantunkan musik andalannya. Kyuubi yg memasang raut wajah paling yah... Gitu lah.

'Brak..' Suara meja yg di gebrak itu menggema di ruangan dengan nuansa putih itu. Membuat orang-orang disana terkaget-kaget. Sedangkan is kakek Roushin, hanya menatap the hijau nya yg kini tumpah di lantai. "Aku tidak setuju, lagi pula di baru menguasai 4 elemen utama. Masih banyak yg perlu di pelajarinya," ucap is Kyuubi no Kitsune, tidak setuju.

"Tapi Kyuu..." Ucap Fuu berusaha membujuk Kyuubi. "Tidak akan pernah kubiarkan 'dia' dalam bahaya," hening sejenak. "Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi.., sudah cukup aku kehilangan _'mereka'_" ucapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca, berusaha membendung sesuatu yg ingin menyeruak ke luar dari ke dua iris kristal _Crimson_-nya itu.

Semua yg ad di sana, mau tak mau akhirnya mengingat peristiwa 15 tahun silam. Peristiwa yg terjadi sesaat setelah kelahiran seorang _**Taiyo **_yg begitu di tunggu-tungu. Hari di mana semuanya berawal dan berakhir. Mereka akhirnya menyelam ke masa kelam itu, mengingat masa-masa kejayaan _'kerajaan' _itu, sebelum akhirnya jatuh ke tangan kegelapan.

"Kami.., tahu apa yg kau rasakan Kyuu. Bukan hanya kau yg kehilangan, kami-ralat-kita semua kehilangan..." Ucap Shukaku dengan tatapam sendu. Mereka kembali terdiam. Sementara Kyuubi masih berusaha membendung tangisnya. Sudah 15 tahun sejak kejadian 'itu'. Sejak kejadian dimana Fairy Kingdom jatuh ketangan Orochimaru sang _**Norowa reta. **_

Sudah 15 tahun mereka tak tahu kabar dari_** Fairy Kingdom. **_Tapi satu hal yg pasti kerajaan itu kini hanya di penuhi dengan aura kegelapan. Jika dulu kerajaan itu adalah tanah indah nan subur, lain hal-nya sekarang, sekarang tanah itu telah menjadi tanah tandus nan gersang.

Kini sudah saatnya mereka menyuruh atau lebih tepatnya mengutus Naruto untuk segera merebut kembali _**Fairy Kingdom**_ dari tangan Orochimaru. Dan hal inilah yg kini sedang di bicarakan oleh ke-9 Bijuu itu. Tentu saja dalam mendiskusikan hal ini ad saja di antara mereka yg masih terlalu khawatir terhadap Naruto. Mengingat jika ia masih berusia 15 tahun.

Hal ini betul-betul berlaku pada Kyuubi. Di antara mereka semua, ad yg tidak ingin Naru keluar dari _**Myobukuzan**_. Di antaranya Fuu, Yugito, Shukaku, dan tentunya Kyuubi. Mereka takut jika diluar sana terjadi hal buruk pada Naru. Namun kekhawatiran itu segera di bantah oleh Utakata mengingatkan bahwa Naru kini lebih kuat dari diri meraka sendiri.

Tapi hal itu tidak membuat Kyuubi mundur dengan pendapatnya. Dia bersih keras jika Naru di utus keluar dari _**Myobukuzan**_, maka dia juga akan ikut. Namun, ia segera di larang oleh Yagura, berusaha mengingatkan bahwa kehadiran mereka malah hanya akan semakin membahayakan nyawa Naru. Kyuubi kehabisan kata-kata, benar yg dikatakan Yagura. Kehadirannya hanya akan membuat nyawa Naru dalam bahaya.

"Ini sudah saatnya Kyuu..." Ucap Utakata berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu. "Sudah saatnya kita mengungkapkan _'hal' _yg selama ini.., selalu kita sembunyikan dari nya," ucap Utakata berguman disertai dengan sebuah senyum getir.

.

.

.

"Auuuuu...," terdengar dari arah halaman sebuah bangunan di _**Myobukuzan, **_suara yg berasal dari seekor serigala putih. Dan di samping serigala putih itu duduk seorang gadis berambut _Blonde_. Si _Blonde _itu terlihat terus mngelus-elus kepala serigala putih yg di ketahui bernama Shiro.

'Tap... Tap...' Terdengar derap langkah beberapa orang dari arah belakang gadis itu, membuat gadis _Blonde _itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Terlihat disana berdiri Utakata dan lainnya yg hanya memasang senyum yg sulit di artikan.

"Naru..." Panggil Utakata pada gadis Blonde tadi, "ad yg ingin kami bicarakan" ucapnya serius. Naru yg mendengar nada serius itu hanya mengangguk. Kemudian berdiri dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah Utakata.

"Sebaiknya kita bicara di dalam" ucap Shukaku lalu berlalu pergi, dan segera di ikuti oleh yg lain. Naru mau tak mau harus mengikuti mereka. Shiro yg sang serigala itu hanya mengikuti tuannya, berjalan di samwping tuannya.

.

.

.

Kini mereka telah berada di sebuah ruangan atau lebih tepatnya altar di sebuah kuil berukuran kecil. Suasana tegang menyelimuti keadaan di sana. Tak ad satupun yg membuka suaranya.

"Err... Sebenarnya ad apa? Hingga kita semua harus berkumpul?" Hingga akhirnya Naruto pun membuka suara karena jengah dengan suasana asing itu. Orang-orang disana masih diam membisu, sambil saling menatap sperti mengatkan, _'Haruskah?.' _Akhirnya setelah cukup lama mereka terdiam Utakata pun membuka Suara.

"Sebenarnya..," Utakata menghela napas dan kembali melanjutkan perkataannya, "Sebenarnya.., kau itu- Bahwa sebenarnya aku adalah putri dari Namikaze Minato, penguasa dari Kingdom Fairy" Potong Naruto cepat, bosan menunggu terlalu lama. "Betul, kan?" Tanyanya kembali ntuk memastikan. 'Hn' hanya dua huruf itu yg dapat di tangkap oleh pendengaran Naruto.

_**'Jadi.., semuanya itu benar. Kalian telah membohongiku..,'**_ Batin Naru miris, karena selama ini orang-orang yg telah di percayainya telah menyembuyikan _'hal' _penting ini dari dirinya. Sejenak Naruto diam terpaku sjenak kemudian ia beranjak dari sana.

**Naruto POV**

Sungguh.., sakit sekali hati ini mengetahui bahwa ternyata orang yg selama ini kita percayai menghianati kita. Menyembunyikan 'hal' penting mengenai kehidupan kita. Sungguh sakit sekali hati ini.

"Hiks..., kenapa? Padahal hiks.., aku hiks su-sudah sangat pe-percaya pada kalian.., hiks?" Ucapku di sela-sela tangisku. Sekarang aku sedang berada di tengah taman bunga matahari bersama Shiro. Aku sedang tak ingin memikirkan apapun. Aku sama sekali tak memperdulikan Shiri yg kini tengah menjilati pipi tan milikku, padahal biasanya aku akan segera mencubit kedua pipinya. Beberapa saat ia terus seperti itu hingga aku pun membuka suara.

"Shiro..?" Panggilku pada serigala putih itu, "menurutmu, bagaimananya keadaan kerajaan yg di sebut Fairy Kindom itu?" Tanyaku seraya menolehkan kepala padanya. Shiro kembali menjilati pipiku sambil mengibas-ngibaskan ekor berbulu lembut milik-nya. Aku hanya tertawa menanggapi perlakuannya.

.

.

.

Ku habiskan hariku di taman bunga ini, beserta Shiro yg setia menemaniku. Seharian aku hanya terus menatap langit, entah apa yg ku cari disana. Aku hanya merasa sangat nyaman dan damai saat menatap langit. Saat aku menatap langit, aku merasakan ad sebuah getaran berdesir membuat hatiku menjadi tenang. Begitu nyaman, seperti kasih sayang seorang ibu.

_**'Ibu..., bagaimana rupamunya? Apakah kau itu sama sepertiku?'**_ Itulah sekelebat pertanyaan yg terlintas di benakku. Aku sangat ingin mengetahui seperti apa sosok wanita yg telah melahirkanku, dan juga sosok seorang ayah yg telah berkorban demi diriku dan kerajaan.

'Tes...,tes...,' tanpa seizinku air mata turun membasahi pipiku bersamaan dengan turunnya hujan ke dunia fana ini. Sungguh baik dirimu langit, dengan senangnya kau menemaniku dalam tangis ini, menemaniku dalam ketidak berdayaanku ini. Terimah kasih Kami-sama, engkau begitu baik.

**END Naruto POV**

Semakin lama, hujan semakin menjadi deras seiring dengan isakan tangis dari seorang gadis di tengah guyuran hujan ini. Dari arah belakang tanpa ia sadari terdapat sepasang mata yg memandanginya dengan tatapan bersalah. Orang itu terus menatap gadis Blode itu a.k.a Naruto dengan tatapan yg sama. Hampir saja ia menghampiri Naruto, hingga sebuah tangan menyentuh bahunya.

"Sudah kukatakan Kyuu..," ucapnya seraya menutup matanya. "Ini sudah saatnya..., kita harus segera mengirimkannya kembali ke sana. Ketempat di mana ia akan melanjutkan tugas dari Minato-sama." Ucap Shukaku, seraya membuka kembali kedua matanya dan menatap lurus ke arah Naru.

Kyuubi hanya terdiam mendengar perkataan yg terlontar dari mulut pria di belakangnya. Benar yg di katakannya, Naruto harus kembali dan melanjutkan tugas dari 'ayah'nya. Dengan segera ia urungkan kembali niat awalnya untuk menghampiri Naru dan berjalan ke arah sebaliknya, berjalan menjauhi tempat gadis itu menuangkan kesedihannya.

"Shukaku..," ucap Kyubi seraya mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit mendung. "Kita akan melaksanakannya setelah ia kembali. Bagaimanapun 'ia'-Naruto harus kembali untuk melaksanakan tugasnya." Ucap Kyuubi bijak kepada Shukaku di belakangnya. Dan hanya di tanggapi dengan dua huruf 'Hn' andalan dari pria berambut merah itu.

_**'Ini akan menjadi awal yang baru'**_ batin pria bersurai merah tersbut a.k.a Shukaku.

.

.

.

.

TBC^^

Ini adalah beberapa pengertian beberapa istilah asing dalam fic ini :

¤ _**Fukusū**_

Ini adalah istilah untuk seorang _**Yosei **_yg mengusai lebih dari 1 elemen. Kemampuan ini tidak dimiliki oleh sembarang orang.

¤ _**Norowa reta**_

Adalah sebuatan untuk penguasa kegelapan.

Arigatou minna^^ udah mau baca fic Gaje bin abal buatan author baru ini :p=D =)) Hªhª:D=)) o◦°˚˚°◦o =)):Dhªhª˚°◦oo◦°˚

Dan oh ya gomen kalau chap ini jadi pendek. Gomen *sambil bungku 90 derajat*, aku lagi sibuk dengan tugas dari guru tak bertanggung jawab. Ngasih tugas yg udah susah, jangka waktu buat ngerjainnya dikit banget cuman sehari. Capek banget tau'.

Belum lagi tadi' ketema ma guru yg nyebelinya nauzu billah, khk..., pengen banget nisa and temen nisa cekek tu guru... Ups...,^p^ sory kok jadi curhat nya! みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ #plak XD

Karena udah terlanjur baca...T-T, jangan nyeselya!^o^.and jangan lupa R&Rnya minna^^ untuk membantu perkembangan author kelas pemula ini senpai~


	3. Chapter 3 : Meet with all

**Akhirnya...\(-^-)/ nisa bisa update chap selanjutnya...**

**Ngak yangka masih ada yg mau nengok ke fic abal bin gaje ini. ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ ^^**

**Tapi arigatou'ya^^, dan mungkin kalau ad salah mohon di maaf kan^^.**

**Ini balasan riviewnya :**

**Armelle 'AquaMar' Eira :**

Keren...? Makasih banget udah di bilangin keren..^^b, aq ngak yangka loh... Cerita abal bi Gaje ini di bilangin keren...b^/^

And salam kenal juga armel-chan^^.

Naru : Ȋ̊γ̥ɑ̤̥̈̊ maksih Armell-can, dia ampe nangis" waktu Ά̲ϑª̯͡ yg bilang fic pembuangannya ini bagus apa lagi keren...#ngelirik Nisa

Nisa: hush jangan buka-buka aib

Naru : bukan aku kajn yg nanggung malu?

Nisa : #pundung di pojokan

**Uzumaki Scout :**

**Arigatou.. Er..Uzu-san...**

Ini dia chap 3 ya...!

Lain kali jangan treaknya abisnya ampe kedengeran ke rumah nisa (?)

Shika : ßee†††ϋϋL..(y). Menganngu ku sj... Ck, mendoukusai

Bagus...? Makasih banget karena udah bilang bahwa fic gaje aq ini Bagus^^

Chap ini moga-moga aja tambah panjang-^-.

Semua pertanyaan uzu-san bakal di jawab disini -er mungkin- みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ"̮みϱ -_-a.

Sasu : apaan bagus? Gw aja ngak muncul"

Nisa : diem loe! Ntar jg muncul

**dwidobechan : **

Arigatou'^.^

Hm... Dwi-chan pengen tau'...?-_^

Klw mau baca aja... ^^#dipitesdwi~

Naru : Ȋ̊γ̥ɑ̤̥̈̊ klw pengen tau' tetap ikuti fic abal and gaje ini.^^

**Miyako Shirayuki Phantomhive : **arigatou'...^^

Hn, di chap ini sya akan usahakan memperbaiki kesalahan di chap sebelumnya T^T, dan akan berusaha mengikuti saran dari Miya-chan^^.

**kaname : **

Arigatou'^^

Klan-klan yg lainnya...? Klw ingin tau' baca aja.x #dijitakKana-chan T^T

Awal kisah.x sasufemnaru...-_-''' kanyaknya akan sangat begitu _'romantis'_ -_-'''

Naru : romantis nenek moyangmu...!

Nisa : -_-''' no coment

Sasu : dasar baka'...!

Nisa : #pundung di pojokan.

**Dan nisa harap chap kali ini ngak berantakan lagi. Hehehehe... Yup jadi silahkan**

**Happy Reading (^u^)v**

_**真の支配者は誰ですか？**_

**Chapter 3. Meet with all**

**Dics : Naruto punyaya...?**

**Nisa : Sypa?**

**Om : Ehm..!╰(◣****﹏****)╯**

**Nisa : ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *tawa innocent***

**^^ok ulang dari awal ya!**

**Disc : Naruto own to Mr. Mashashi Kishimoto^^**

**Chara : all chara, maybe^^'''**

**Pair : Masih rahasia ****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ"̮****み****ϱ *devil laught* uhuk...uhuk...*keselek lalat-lalat***

**Genre : Adventure, Fantasy, Romance, and etc^^**

**Warn : Miss typo(s), Gaje, ngak nyambung, alur kecepatan, dan masih banyak kekurangan lainnya, tanda baca berhamburan."-"**

**Sum : Naruto seorang Hime yg tak mengetahui jati dirinya. Sasuke seorang uchiha yg begitu dendam pada Orochimaru, akibat kematian orang tercinta. Takdirpun mempertemukan mereka. Seorang Hime kerajaan Fairy kingdom, dan seorang Uchiha yg akan melakukan apapun untuk mencapai tujuannya. Walaupun itu memanfaatkan perasaan orang lain. **

"Blablablablabala"** dialog**

_**'Blablablablabla'**_** batin**

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Priview :_

_**'Sepertinya ini akan menjadi awal yg baru' **_pikir pria bersurai merah bata a.k.a Shukaku. Dan berjalan mengikuti wanita bersurai orange di depannya a.k.a Kyuubi.

.

.

.

Malam mulai menjelang, tapi sosok gadis Blonde itu belum juga menampakkan diri sejak kejadian itu. Membuat semua orang di sana khawatir padanya. Mereka tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

'Kriet...' Suara decit pintu itu sontak menjadi pusat perhatian ke-9 orang tengah sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Dari balik pintu itu muncul sosok gadis manis bersurai _Blonde_. "Naru...!" Ucap mereka serempak.

"Naru-chan, sabaiknya kau keringkan dulu bajumu." Ucap Fuu, kemudian menyelimuti tubuh Naru yg basah karena kehujanan tadi. Naru hanya mengangguk belum mau membuka suara sedikitpun, lalu segera pergi melenggang ke kamarnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya.

Ke-9 orang yg kini berada di ruangan tadi hanya menghela napas. Mereka tahu bahwa ini salah mereka menyembunyikan dan juga membiarkan rahasia diketahui oleh Naru, tanpa sepengetahuan mereka. Sekarang mereka tahu bahwa Naru sudah lama mengetahui tentang 'hal' itu, kurang lebih ia mengetahuinya 2 tahun yg lalu.

Dua tahun yg lalu gadis itu tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan di antara mereka semua, pembicaraan mengenai _**Fairy Kingdom**_. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu hanya menggapinya bagai angin lalu. Hingga akhirnya hari ini dia tahu bahwa itu adalah sebuah kenyataan. Membuatnya merasa di bohongi oleh semua orang yg di percayainya. Sungguh sakit hatinya.

.

.

.

Sudah sangat lama semenjak Naruto meninggalkan mereka untuk sekedar mengganti baju, membuat rasa khawatir muncul di hati masing-masing Bijuu itu. Hingga salah satu di antara mereka bergerak dari posisinya.

"Mau kemana kau, Fuu?" Tanya Utakata melihat gerak-gerik Fuu. Fuu kemudian berbalik dan memasang muka jutek.

"Tentu saja untuk mengecek keadaan Naru-Hime, Utakata-san." Ucanya malas. Kemudian Utakata hanya mengangguk. Dan dengan anggukan itu Fuu segera melenggang pergi ke arah di mana sang putri berada. Sekarang Fuu sudah berada di depan pintu kamar sang Hime.

"Naru-chan.. Apa kau sudah selesai?" Tanya Fuu, namun tak ad jawaban dari dalam kamar. Di ulanginya pertanyaan yg sama, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hanya satu hal untuk memastikannya, dibukanya pintu sorong kamar itu tanpa meminta izin. Berharap bahwa sang Hime hanya terlelap akibat kelelahan, tapi sepertinya dia salah. Di ruangan itu sama sekali tak orang, hanya sebuah jendela besar yg terbuka dan juga sepucuk surat yg tertempel di samping jendela itu. Di ambilnya surat itu, kemudian di baca. Matanya terbelalak tak percaya membaca surat itu.

Setelah membaca surat itu, Fuu segera berlari ke tempat yg lainnya berkumpul. _**'Naru-Hime...'**_ Batinnya khawatir, sambil dengan tergesa-gesa berlari ke tempat tujuannya.

'Brak!' Suara pintu yg di banting dengan tidak berperikepintuan(?) itu membuat semua orang disana terlonjak kaget. Semuanya menatap horor ke arah sang pelaku tindak 'kekerasan' tersebut. Fuu.

"Bisakah kau tidak terburu-buru Fuu. Dan dimana Naru?" Tanya Shukaku yg masih stay cool. Tak ad jawaban dari sang empunya yg di tanya. Fuu hanya berjalan ke arahnya kemudian meletakkan surat tadi di tengah-tengah meja, kemudian berjalan pergi.

Shukaku menatap surat itu dengan tatapan bingung, ingin bertanya pada Fuu tapi orangnya sudah pergi. Jadi sekarang mau tak mau ia pun akhirnya membuka surat itu. Di ambilnya surat itu kemudian, ia baca isinya.

_**'Jika kalian membaca surat ini, kalian tidak perlu khawatir, jika itu masalah tentang Fairy Kingdom. Aku akan dengan senang hati melaksanakan tugasku sebagai seorang Taiyo/Hime. **_

_**Tapi satu hal yg membuatku sakit, aku tidak menyangka bahwa kalian akan membohongiku. Dua tahun yg lalu aku menganggap perkataan kalian bahwa diriku seorang Hime itu hanya angin lalu, tapi sepertinya aku salah. Kalian begitu tega membohongiku.**_

_**Padahal jika kalian mengatakannya sejak awal aku mungkin akan melakukan tugasku dengan senang hati. Sekarang aku sedang melaksanakan tugasku, jadi kuharap kalian jangan menghawatirkaku, lagipula aku bersama Shiiro. Tak perlu khawatir karena aku tidak akan mempermasalahkan kebohongan kalian...**_

_**Naru...'**_

Shukaku terbelalak membaca isi dari surat itu, wajahnya yg biasanya memasang wajah tenang, kini berubah menjadi wajah khawatir. Tentu saja ia khawatir, tidak menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi.

_**'Tidak... Tidak... Ke..kenapa anda kabur Hime-sama'**_ batinya khawatir, setidaknya ia harus melihat sang Hime untuk yg terakhir kali sebelum Naru pergi meninggalkan Myubukozan.

"Apa isi dari surat itu Shukaku?" Tanya Kyuubi, wajahnya memasang raut khawatir setelah melihat perubahan drastis dari wajah Shukaku.

"..." Shukaku masih saja terdiam tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tak mendapat respon dari yg ditanya, akhirnya Kyuubi mengambil sutat itu dari tangan Shukaku. Dibacanya secara seksama isi dari surat itu, tak berapa lama wajahnyapun menampakkan rasa keterkejutan yg tak jauh beda dari Shukaku.

"Na..naru-chan.." Ucap Kyuubi lirih. Mengundang tanda tanya dari semua orang yg ad disana (minus Shukaku).

"Ad apa Kyuu?" Tanya Yagura memasang raut wajah binggung, binggung akan reaksi kedua temannya itu setelah membaca surat tadi.

_**'Memangnya isi surat itu apa?' **_Batin mereka bersamaan (minus Kyuu, Shukaku, and Fuu).

"Kyuu...?" Di guncang-guncangkan Bahu Kyuu, agar Kyuu segera sadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Hingga akhirnya tangis wanita itu pecah.

"K..ky...kyuu!?" Ucap Yukito kaget akan reaksi yg dikeluarkan teman sekaligus saudaranya itu.

"Sebenarnya ad apa Kyuu?" Tanya Utakata, memasang raut wajah khawatir,memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk dari semua ini. Kyuu masih tidak tetap menjawab.

"Naru-Hime... Kabur," jawab Shukaku setelah sadar dari keterkejutannya itu bagai petir siang bolong (?)Lupakan. Menambah suram suasana malam itu.

"Jadi... Begitu? Aku harap dia akan baik-baik saja." Ucap Utakata sambil berusaha menyembunyikan kekhawatirannya. Semua orang disana terkejut mendengar perkataannya, tapi mereka setuju. Walaupun Naruto hanyalah seorang gadis belia berusia 15 tahun, namun ia begitu kuat sama kuatnya dengan mereka semua. Jadi rasa khawatir itu bisa sedikit teratasi. Sisanya hanya mereka, author, dan yg di atas yg tahu. Dan satu hal lagi mereka mempercayai Naruto, karena mereka yakin Naruto bisa melakukan apa yg tidak bisa mereka lakukan ataupun apa yg seharusnya dilakukan oleh Minato dan Kushina.

"Kau juga kan Kyuu?" Tanya Yukito pada Kyuubi yg masih menangis.

"Ya... Aku percaya pada Naru-chan" ucapnya lirih.

.

.

.

.

.

Diantara pepohonan berdaun emas, terlihat orang- orang yg sepertinya tengah mengejar atau lebih tepatnya berburu. Kali ini buruan mereka merupakan seekor rusa betina berbulu coklat keemasan dengan totol- totol putih menghiasi bulu indahnya.

"Oy..! Shika!" Teriak seorang pemuda diantara mereka. Seorang pemuda berambut coklat jabrik dengan dua buah tato' segitiga terbalik di masing-masing pipinya. Sementara orang yg di panggil Shika itu masih saja tertidur. Dasar para Nara, selalu saja tertidur di manapun dan kapanpun.

"Cih.." Kesal karena yg di panggil tidak menyahut akhirnya si pemuda bertato' segitiga itupun mengambil cara pintas.

'Bugh..' Suara yg mengartikan ad barang atau sesuatu jatuh dari tempat yg cukup tinggi. Usut punya usut... Ternyata yg jatuh adalah si tuan 'rusa pemals' tadi. Nah gimana di bisa jatuh? Tanya' aja sama empunya yg jatuh.

"Cih.. Mendoukusai" ucap si rusa pemalas itu, sambil berusaha bangkit dari posisi jatuhnya yg begitu 'elit' tadi. Berhasil bangkit, di bersihkannya pakaiannya yg agak kotor karena terjatuh tadi. Lalu mendeathglare seorang pemuda bersurai coklat.

"Sudah bangun, Nara-san?" Tanyanya dengan senyum innocent. 'Mendokusai' hanya itu yg keluar dari mulut orang yg di tanya. Seketika senyum innocent milik pemuda tadi berubah menjadi senyum kemenangan. Kenapa? Ya karena berhasil membangunkan si rusa pemalas.

"Sepertinya kau senang sekali, karena berhasil menganggu tidurku," ucap is rambut nanas a.k.a Shikamaru, Nara Shikamaru tepatnya. Raut wajahnya menampilkan rasa tenang dan sikap bijak padahal di dalam ia ingin sekali mencekik pemuda di depannya ini. Tentu saja. Coba kalian yg lagi enak-enaknya tidur malah di bangunin, belum lagi cara ngebanguninnya itu pake' acara tendang segala lagi. Oh jadi itu toh cara pintas yg di bilang Kiba tadi.

"Hahahaha, makanya.. hahaha, kau jangan tidur terus," kata Kiba di sela-sela tawanya. Sedangkan yg ditertawakan hanya menggumamkan kalimat 'mendoukusai', seakan kalimat itu adalah mantra untuk menghilangkan rasa kesalnya. Sementara Kiba masih tertawa akan reaksi temannya itu, dari arah depan muncul seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan poni yg menutupi sebelah wajahnya.

'Tep' kaki jenjang gadis itu mendarat dengan mulus di antara batang-batang pohon. Kemudian melirik sekilas kearah Shika yg sedang melihat kearahnya dan Kiba yg masih meneruskan acara tawanya, karena tak menyadari kehadiran dirinya.

"Ad apa Ino?" Tanya Shika pada gadis tadi a.k.a Ino. Gadis itu hanya mendelik kesal. Tentu saja tuan Nara yg begitu pintar itu tahu maksud kedatangannya. Tapi berbeda dengan Kiba yg melihatnya seakan-akan bertanya 'ad apa?.'

"Huh..." Ino menghela napas kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Tentu saja aku datang kemari, jauh-jauh kembali memutar arah buruan kita, hanya untuk melihat keadaan kalian berdua. Baka'." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal. Tentu saja kesal siapa coba yg ngak kesal. Kalian? Huh, terserah. Kemudian Ino dengan segera melenggang pergi kearah tadi ia datang. Di ikuti oleh kedua pemuda tadi.

.

.

.

Rusa betina itu terus saja berlari, berusaha menghindar dari orang-orang memburunya. Namun sepertinya orang-orang yg memburu rusa itu bukan orang biasa. Kita dapat mengetahui karena beberapa orang di sana melancarkan serangan yg berupa beberapa _**Hinotama, U~ōtābōru, dan Kazedama.**_ Namun rusa itu dengan lincahnya dapat menghindari serangan-serangan itu.

"Sepertinya, buruan kita kali ini cukup lihai ya? Betulkan otouto?" Kata seorang pria berambut hitam panjang dengan ujung yg di kuncir. Juga tak lupa sepasang mata onyx yg kelam pada sepasang matanya, dan sepasang keri-er maksudnya tanda lahir yg terlihat seperti keriput di wajahnya. Orang yg di panggil Outoto oleh is keriput itu hanya ber'Hn' ria.(?)

_**'Dasar selalu saja seperti itu.'**_ batin is keriput a.k.a Itachi, Uchiha Itachi.

"Hei! ini bukan saatnya reuni Itachi-nii." Tegur seorang gadis bersurai pink, dengan iris emerald itu pada Itachi.

"Betul,kan Sasuke-kun?" Tanya nya pada seorang pemuda di samping Itachi, yg tengah melompat-lompat dengan lincahnya di antara dahan pepohonan. Dan sayangnya orang yg di panggil Sasuke ini tak menyahut sama sekali. Sepertinya ia masih fokus pada buruan makan malam mereka. Ia terus-menerus memperhatikan buruan itu, menunggu saat yg tepat untuk menyerang.

Hingga kaki belakang dari rusa itu terjerat oleh akar-akar pohon, dengan segera Sasuke mengambil anak panah di punggungnya, dan bersiap bembidik buruannya, dan meluncurlah anak panah itu ke arah rusa tadi.

'Prang..' Suara itu terdengar cukup nyaring mengalihkan pandangan semua orang termasuk Ino, Shika, dan Kiba yg baru tiba, mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah rusa yg tengah mereka buru. Disana, tepat di depan rusa itu berdiri seorang gadis berambut Pirang panjang tengah menangkis anak panah dari Sasuke dengan pedangnya. Membuat Sasuke geram karena acara berburu mereka di ganggu. Tak hanya itu dari arah depan muncul seekor serigala putih yg terlihat menyeramkan tengah menatap mereka tajam.

"Rrr...rr!" Geram serigala itu kemudian hendak menyerang seorang gadis bersurai indigo. Namun serangan itu segera di hadang oleh pedang seorang pemuda bersurai coklat panjang dengan mata tak berpupil berwarna lavender.

'Krak...' Pedang di tangan pemuda itu kini terbagi menjadi dua bagian. Membuat pemiliknya kaget padahal pedangnya adalah salah satu pedang terbaik di kerajaan ini. Setelah serangan pertamanya berhasil ditangkis, serigala itu mundur beberapa langkah kemudian mangambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang pemuda tadi dengan _**Kazedama**_nya, lalu__ melepaskan _**Kazedama**_nya kearah pemuda tadi. Tapi dengan secepat kilat gadis bersurai Pirang tadi sudah berdiri di depan pemuda tadi, bersiap menerima serangan dari serigala putih itu.

_**'Ce..cepat.. Sekali'**_ batin semuanya kagum plus heran.

'Bugh..' Gadis itu terpental dan menabrak salah satu pohon hingga pohon itu tumbang. Namun sepertinya gadis itu baik-baik saja, karena saat hendak di serang tadi ia segera membuat bola air raksasa untuk melindungi tubuhnya. Membuat orang disana menatap intens gadis itu.

_**'Seorang Yosei juga rupanya'**_ batin mereka bersaman. Tiba-tiba serigala di depan mereka terlihat begitu marah, siap untuk kembali menyerang siapa pun di hadapannya. Mata serigala itu berubah menjadi merah darah dan bersiap menyerang si Pinky. Berusaha untuk melukai apapun atau siapapun dalam kelompok itu.

"SHIRO! HENTIKAN!" Teriak gadis Blonde itu. Bagaikan sebuah perintah untuk serigala itu a.k.a Shiro untuk segera menghentikan gerakannnya. Dan berbalik untuk melihat gadis Blonde itu. Serigala itu kemudian berlari dan dengan tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang pria berambut Hitam dengan iris berwarna green emerald. Membuat semua orang disana terlonjak kaget.

"Apa anda baik-baik saja Hine-Sama?" Tanya Shiro pada gadis yg di panggil Hime-Sama itu. Gadis itu menatap Shiro tajam, atas apa yg baru saja di ucapkan oleh Shiro. Shiro melihat tatapan tajam sang Hime, san tahu apa maksudnya.

"Maaf sudah menyerang kalian secara tiba-tiba." Ucapnya meminta maaf dengan nada datar-sedatar kaca (?).

"..." Tak orang disana yg membuka suara, mereka sibuk berpikir siapa sebenarnya kedua orang di hadapan mereka ini.

"Ehm.." Deheman yg berasal dari Itachi sontak membuat mereka semua sadar dari alam mereka, lalu menatap Itachi, yg ditatap hanya melirik gadis bersurai Blonde dengan ekor matanya. Gadis itu sedang melepaskan buruan makan malam mereka.

"Ap..." Perkataan seorang gadis bercepol dua terpotong karena kini di hadapannya sudah berdiri Shiro dengan sebuah pedang disertai tatapan tajam seperti tadi.

"Shiro, sudah lah." Ucap is Blondie dan melemparkan senyum ke arah Itachi dan lainnya. Dan membuat orang-orang disana ber-blush ria.

"Maaf, sudah melepaskan buruan kalian," ucap si Blondie sambil sedikit membungkuk, dan hanya di tanggapi hn ataupun anggukan dari orang-orang di depannya.

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan namaku Naruto.^^ dan salam kenal." Ucapnya di sertai cengiran lima jari andalannya.

"Oh, Naruto. Perkenalkan aku adalah Uchiha Itachi dan ini adikku Uchiha Sasuke." Kata Itachi memperkenalakan dirinya dan adiknya juga semua orang yg ad disana.

"Jadi Naruto-san, bagaimana anda akan megganti buruan kami?" Tanya seorang pemuda yg ditolongnya tadi a.k.a Hyuuga Neji. Naruto hanya tersenyum, kemudian melihat kearah Shiro. Shiro yg mengerti apa yg di maksud segera kembali ke wujud serigalanya, dan lari ntah kemana.

.

.

.

Sejak kepergian serigala jadi-jadian itu a.k.a Shiro ,mereka hanya saling berbagi cerita atau sekedar bergurau bersama-sama. Dan menyalakan api unggun. Mereka juga berbagi cerita masing-masing. Dan menikmati keadaan yg jarang ad di kelompok mereka.

'Kruyuk~~' terdengar bunyi aneh yg ternyata berasal dari gadis bersurai Indigo. Semua orang disana menatapnya, sedangkan yg ditatap hanya malu-malu tapi lapar.(?) Lalu segera disusul oleh ledakan tawa dari teman-temannya disana.

'Trak...' Suara ranting patah disertai derap langkah membuat suasana yg tadinya ramai berubah menjadi waspada. Sesuatu tengah berjalan ke arah mereka seperti...

"Shiro..! Kau lama sekali." Ucap Naru kemudian mengambil beberapa ekor ikan, yag tengah di bawah Shiro. Dan membuat semua yg ad disana sweetdrops (minus Sasuke, Gaara, Neji, dan Shika).

"Hei! Kalian mau tinggal diam disana atau membantuku membuat makan malam?" Tanya si Blondie a.k.a Naruto kepada semua orang yg ad disana. Dan hanya di jawab dengan anggukan.

.

.

.

Sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak acara makan malam mereka. Makan malam yg begitu meriah. Di hiasi oleh tingkah-tingkah lucu ataupun ocehan dari teman-teman barunya. Sekaramg malam begitu sunyi hanya ad bulan dan bintang yg menghiasi langit kelam itu. Semuanya sudah tertidur, namun tidak unuk gadis bersurai pirang ini. Sepertinya Naru tengah merindukan para Nee-chan dan Nii-channya di Myobukuzan. Dan diputuskannya untuk mengambil gulungan kertas kosong dan menuli surat.

_**'Huh aku sangat merindukan kalian. Tapi tak apalah aku sekarang sudah punya teman-teman yg baru, mereka begitu baik ya walaupun ad yg begitu menyebalkan. Kalian pasti akan sangat senang mendengar kabar ini. Klan Uchiha, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamaka, Akimichi, Haruno, Aburame, Sabaku, Inuzuka itu masih ad. Walaupun mereka masih seusia denganku tapi sepertinya mereka itu kuat-kuat loh. Jadi kalian tak perlu khawatir tentang keadaanku.**_

_**Dari Namikaze Naruto'**_

Setelah selesai menulis suratnya kantuk akhirnya datang menyerangnya dan ia dengan segera memutuskan untuk menyusul teman-teman ke alam mimpi.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Yatta °•(̯^┌┐o)•° akhirnya aku ngepost juga^^.

Mumpung di sini lagi libur,jadi aku ngepost fic ini. Aq masih ngak yangka loh bisa gabung ke ffn. Beneran nih...^o^

Ampe-ampe wakru ngetik saking semangatnya eh capslock malah jebol :p=D =)) Hªhª:D=)) o◦°˚˚°◦o =)):Dhªhª˚°◦oo◦°˚ . Ohya seperti biasa ini dia kamus mininya :^^

_**¤Yosei adalah sebutan untuk orang-orang yg dapat mengendalikan kekuatan pada alam.**_

¤ _**Hinotama**_

Berupa serangan bola api.

_**¤ U~ōtābōru**_

Berupa serangan bola air__

_**¤ Kazedama**_

Berupa serangan bola angin

Mungkin hanya itu istilah-istilah yg muncul dalam chap kali ini. Jadi jika para author atw para readers masih berkenan R&R please!


End file.
